Tell him, he can't reject you
by Pantsukon
Summary: YaoiLemonSong- Lyserg aime Marco et c'est réciproque, ainsi ce passe leur première nuit de couple... Heyy 2004 mots lol comme le chiffre qu'est cette année, nan ça n'a aucun but ce que je viens de dire lol, en tout cas R&R s'il vous plait!


Titre: Tell him, he can't reject you  
  
Auteur: Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre: Yaoi, Song, Pov, Lemon  
  
Disclamer: Shaman king appartiens à Hiroyuki Takei, Tell him, la chanson appartient à Céline Dion et Barbara Streisand, oui oui je vous jure!! Y'avais pas meilleure chanson pour désigner la situation, elle est trop belle en plus cette chanson ! Vous riez de moi, je vous tire une balle vite fait ! Ah. Wallace et Gromit ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. ok vous saisissez pas le rapport ? Ben lisez et tout le monde peut comprendre ainsi. arf dire QUE CE N'EST QU'UN SIMPLE DISCLAMER EN PLUS. ARG !  
  
..  
  
Lyserg Pov  
  
Comment lui dire. j'en suis incapable, il doit avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie de toute façon. Je ne peux plus continuer à refouler mes sentiments ainsi. Depuis des mois je ne peux plus le voir sans avoir envie de lui sauter au cou. Si je lui disais, si je lui disais tout ? Ainsi j'aurai la conscience tranquille, peut-être le c?ur brisé, mais moins lourd. J'ai malgré tout peur de sa réaction, il en sera sûrement dégoûté, après tout pourquoi le serait-il pas ? L'amour est vraiment un sentiment désagréable quand il ne peut être partager. le pire que j'ai connu ou bien il frôle de très près le premier si il ne l'est pas.  
  
I'm scared  
  
So afraid to show I care  
  
Will he think me weak  
  
If I tremble when I speak  
  
Oooh - what if  
  
There's another one he's thinking of  
  
Maybe he's in love  
  
I'd feel like a fool  
  
Life can be so cruel  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
Marco Pov  
  
Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je n'ai pas pu résister à ces magnifiques yeux émeraude. Son regard si doux et si triste en même temps. Il semble complètement perdu en lui, je voudrais le consoler. Si il savait ce que je ressens pour lui, que dirait-il ? Sûrement offensé il serait. Après tout, si je cours les chances de le soulager de son sentiment de solitude. Je dois tout de même essayer, accepté ou non, j'aurai essayé, c'est la moindre des choses.  
  
I've been there  
  
With my heart out in my hand  
  
But what you must understand  
  
You can't let the chance  
  
To love him pass you by  
  
Lyserg pov Je dois lui dire, maintenant, qu'il en dise ce qu'il en pense, après tout je ne me sentirai sûrement pas plus mal à l'aise que maintenant ! J'ai quand même peur de le perdre à tout jamais, enfin c'est du pareil au même que de le fuir à tout jamais. Je dois aller le voir, maintenant, pas une autre, fois cette fois je ne peux pas me défiler, pas cette fois. J'ai fuis trop de fois, cette fois ci serait la bonne. Ah. je n'ai pas envie, mais il le faut. Pourquoi c'était de lui qu'il fallais que je tombe amoureux, la personne la plus dur à obtenir. Enfin plus le but est dur, plus il est attirant. J'y vais, cette fois pour toutes.  
  
Marco Pov  
  
Je veux le consoler, mais il va me croire cingler. Je suis sur qu'il va me fuir ensuite pour complètement me faire disparaître de sa vie. Ce serait le pire qu'il pourrait arriver. Enfin si c'est le pire, j'ai peut-être des chances, on dirais même qu'il à remarquer à quel point je l'aimais, on dirais qu'il me fuit. Après tout si je ne lui dis pas, je ne saurai pas le fond de sa pensée. Je lui dis maintenant, j'ai trop laissé mes sentiments prendre sur moi. Je dois lui dire, une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
Should I  
  
Lyserg Pov  
  
J'arrive à la porte de sa chambre, je cogne 3 fois. Il m'ouvre, il me fait entrer. Je dois tout lui dire, je vais tout lui dire, cette fois-ci je ne fuirai pas, pas cette fois, l'occasion est trop bonne, je dois absolument lui dire ! En lui disant je risque de le perdre, finalement lui, puis ce sentiment qui me hante, a chaque instants, nuit et jour, en rêve ou en réalité.  
  
-Je devais justement te parler Diethel, dis je peut t'appeler par mon prénom ? Me dit doucement Marco, l'aurait-il remarqué? Ah pis bon, je suis là pour lui dire ce que je ressent pas pour me poser des questions inutiles.  
  
-Marco san...  
  
-Alors, toi tu es là pour quoi?  
  
Allons y une bonne fois pour toutes, après ce sera fait, je ne peux plus fuir, je suis dans une impasse alors pourquoi pas tout lui balancer?  
  
-Marco, je... je t'aime voila tout! C'est fait, je plisse alors les yeux, ne préférant pas voir sa réaction, je me sens rougir de honte, je veux fuir, mais mes jambes ne réagissent pas, comme le reste de mon corps. Je sentait que j'allais ressentir cette sensation de honte pour le restant de mes jours, mais elle disparue entièrement quand je sentit ses lèves effleurer les miennes. Je sentis soudain un frisson qui n'avait rien de désagréable au contraire.  
  
Tell him  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
  
Rise in his eyes  
  
Reach out to him  
  
And whisper  
  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
Marco Pov  
  
Je sentis à ces mots une agréable sensation montée en moi, il resta la devant moi, on dirait qu'il était vraiment peur de ma réaction, j'en profitai pour l'embrasser. Il ne me repoussa pas. Je le couchai sur le lit, puis me couchai contre lui. Finalement je lui répondis.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Lyserg.  
  
Lyserg Pov  
  
Il m'aime. je m'en suis fait pour rien. Enfin je peux partager mes sentiments. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui puis reprit ce baiser. Il entra sa langue dans ma bouche, explora tout les recoins, je fis de même. J'en rêvais de ce moment !  
  
Marco Pov  
  
Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment douté, mais bon il est à moi à présent. Je passe une main sous sa chemise, il ne semble pas rejeter l'offre, alors je défais la chemise du petit. Il fait de même pour moi, il a deviné où ce que je voulais en venir.  
  
Touch him  
  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
  
Your love can't be denied  
  
The truth will set you free  
  
You'll have what's mean to be  
  
All in time you'll see  
  
Lyserg Pov  
  
Il veut aller, plus loin, je veux moi de même. Je lui détache sa veste, tout comme il détache ma chemise. C'est ma première fois. Pas seulement avec un gars, mais ma toute première fois. Par contre je n'ai pas peur. Si c'est avec quelqu'un que j'aime je suis sur que tout ira bien. Avant d'aller plus loin il me demande.  
  
-Est tu consentant d'aller plus loin ?  
  
-Oui. murmurais-je en l'embrassant une fois de plus.  
  
Il passa alors sa main dans mon pantalon. Je fus subitement parcouru d'un frisson. Il le sentit lui aussi.  
  
-Tu as froid ? (1)  
  
-Non. ça va.  
  
Finalement il se débarrassa du pantalon (2). Il saisit mon membre d'une main (3) puis monta de haut en bas, cela me plaisait énormément, je poussai de sourds gémissements de plaisir. Voyant que ça me plaisait il accéléra le mouvement et ce sentiment de plaisir ce fit de plus en plus fort.  
  
Ensuite il engloba mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je gémissais de plus belle. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toute ma vie, mais pourquoi s'est il arrêté ? Il retira son pantalon, je compris à l'instant où il voulait en venir. Alors je m'approchai puis lui exécuta les mêmes actions qu'il m'avait posé quelques minutes auparavant. J'ai suivit le même mouvement à répétition, me délectant de ses gémissements de plaisir. Finalement il me demanda si je voulait aller plus loin, je lui fit signe que oui.  
  
A cet instant il me coucha sur le dos puis me pénétra un doigt, cela me créa une douleur, mais pas assez pour lui demander d'arrêter. Il commença à remuer peu a peu. Je m'y habituai, puis finalement en entra un 2e, j'eu la même réaction qu'au premier. Il remua encore en cercles, puis en entra un 3e et décrivit les mêmes mouvements. Au bout d'un moment, cette douleur se transforma en jouissance. Puis finalement il entra son sexe. Je poussai un léger cri. Il s'arrêta un peu, je lui fis signe de continuer. Il entra et en ressortit à longues reprises, puis finalement cette sensation fut la plus agréable que j'aie connu. Je décrivis des mouvements de bassin pour aller en symbiose avec ses coups de rein, après un bon moment, épuisé, nous nous sommes arrêtés. Il se coucha à coté de moi et nous nous sommes endormit, épuisés. C'est la plus belle nuit que j'ai vécu dans toute ma vie.  
  
I love him  
  
Of that much I can be sure  
  
I don't think I could endure  
  
If I let him walk away  
  
When I have so much to say  
  
I'll  
  
Tell him  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
  
Rise in his eyes  
  
Reach out to him  
  
And whisper  
  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
Marco Pov  
  
Quelques heures plus tard je me réveillé, au coté de celui que j'aime le plus sur ce monde. Je l'embrassai tendrement et il se réveilla. Il me regarda, souriant tendrement, il m'embrassa. Je l'enlacé, puis il accota sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, finalement je me souvint.  
  
-Hey. on ne s'est même pas protéger !  
  
-Quoi ! Mais voyons, tu oublies que je ne peux pas tomber, enceinte, a moins d'avoir de sérieux troubles hormonaux inexplicables, ce qui ne semble pas du tout le cas. Ou sinon, tu crois vraiment qu'on risque quelque chose ? Me dit il doucement.  
  
-Hm. Non tu as raison. Je l'embrassé à nouveau. Puis nous nous sommes rendormis. C'est ainsi que je voudrais rester pour le reste de ma vie, couché, à ses cotés, sans plus jamais avoir à me soucier de rien de ce monde. Jamais je ne voudrais me séparer de lui, je ne le laisserai pas filer.  
  
Love is light that surely glows  
  
In the hearts of those who know  
  
It's a steady flame that grows  
  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
  
Tonight love will assume its place  
  
This memory time cannot erase  
  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go  
  
Never let him go  
  
Owari!  
  
Cette fic là je l'adore =D, en plus pour l'école de dois lire un livre super niaiseux et avec un langage des plus... bon même moi j'écrit mieu, JE VOUS JURE ! Vous voyez le genre de livre lol, ça colporte un message subliminal ressemblant à : même si vous êtes écrivain(e) de bas fond, même vous pouvez pondre un best seller !!Bon une fic de plus de terminée au petites heures du matin, je tombe de fatigue moi! Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes commentaires débiles que j'ai pu faire cesser étaient du à la fatigue. Depuis que j'ai recommencer l'école je tombe de fatigue. Si ce n'était que mon seul problème ça serait encore bien, mais en plus de cela faut qu'il fasse un froid incroyable !! N'avez qu'a voir le premier commentaire inutile loll ! Juste pour vous dire, jusqu'à date, ceci est le one shot qui m'a prit le plus de temps à écrire. Il m'a prit la semaine, j'ai commencer les 3 premières pages mardi, puis ça m'a prit le reste de la semaine l'écrire pour finir la 6e et dèrniere page le samedi très tôt le matin (5 heures du mat !!) Sois je n'avais pas accès à l'ordinateur, sois je n'avais pas envie d'écrire. Hmmph dire que je vais voir Peter-Pan aujourd'hui, ça fait une semaine que je veut voir ce film, depuis que Kawaru n'arrête pas de dire que il est trop génial ! Donc je vais le voir avec mes amis, oui ils ont tous accepté, sans dire que c'est bébé =D!! Bon c'est en masse pour mon commentaire, je vais aller dormir moi !!  
  
(1) On va imaginer qui fait le même temps que chez moi au Québec, donc. -42, si vous n'avez pas froid par ce temps. vous NE SENTEZ TOUT SIMPLEMENT PAS LE FROID !!! Dire que j'ai passé 45 minutes dehors à me les geler par ce temps =___= au moins j'en connais qui comprennent la souffrance qu'on ressent après 45 minutes dehors, hein Magias XD ??  
  
(2) Un autre petit commentaire qui n'a pas sa place nulle part autre que ici. Les pantalons de Lyserg ne sont pas des Techno Trousers, donc si il s'en débarrasse il aura aucun risque qu'un pingouin criminel qui se prend pour un poulet lui prenne et essaye de commettre un vol avec.désolé. c'est juste que bon. les fans de Wallace et Gromit vont comprendre !  
  
(3) Il n'est pas en or comme dans Austin power et l'homme au membre d'or. MAIS VOYONS POURQUOI JE DIS DES CHOSES AUSSI INUTILES ! N'accusez pas le lemon, car ce n'est même pas mon premier, donc accusez la fatigue. l'école peut faire des choses horribles à une personne comme moi. snif ! 


End file.
